Bullworth Kingdom
Bullworth Kingdom are the warriors of Bullworth Academy. They are the the one of the three empire defenders of the Futuristic City Nation. Bullworth Kingdom are fill with students and teachers, and students who didn't attend or expelled. All the race are human only. They have each cliques. *'Non-Clique Students:' These students are not belong to any cliques and they are the lowest position in Bullworth. They can move from rearguard to the soul to unlock their skills. They're Grade 0 only. *'Prefects: '''They are not students. They are adults who are responsible for general enforcing the rules on campus. They are the lowest level of authority but, they focus on defense and using counterblast to unlock skills when guarding. There are 4 members in this clique and one of them is in each grade. *'Bullies: 'They are the one of the five clique in Bullworth Kingdom. They are low-average position in Bullworth. They aren't interested on anything from the other cliques. Their skill are boosting powers, giving units power boost, and unlock skills by number of boost. They are only in Grade 1-3. *'Nerds: 'They are the one of the five cliques in Bullworth Kingdom. Their rank are low right above the Bullies and they are the bottom position in Bullworth. They may be victimized by any member of any other clique. They're weak fighters, but are responsible for inventing most of the weapons found around campus. They focus on drawing and confusing your opponent. They are only in Grade 1-3. *'Preppies: 'They are the one of the five clique in Bullworth Kingdom. Also call the "Preps". They are average position in Bullworth. They are also snobbish, looking down on anyone below their class. They are good in boxing. They focusing on cards on your hand like discarding to get boost, superior call from hand during attack phrase, returning your units back to your hand to to call them again and reuse their effects, number of cards in your hand and unlock skills when reveal your card to your opponent. They are only in Grade 1-3. *'Greasers: 'They are the one of the five clique in Bullworth Kingdom. They are the 2nd average position in Bullworth. They dress in leather or denim jackets over their school slacks or jeans, and also grease their hair. In general they look like 1950s-style throwbacks. Generally, most greasers come from a more poorer, working-class background - especially since most greasers originate from New Coventry - the run-down ghetto of Bullworth. Their skill are soulcharging, focusing on soul, and using soulblast effects. They are only in Grade 1-3. *'Jocks: 'They are the one of the five clique in Bullworth Kingdom. They are the highest position in Bullworth. The Jocks are at the top of the schools pecking order and they run the school. Their skill are They focus on returning Units to the deck and Calling other units from the deck to replace them, especially during the Battle Phase. They are only in Grade 1-3. *'Townies: 'Townies, also known as dropouts, are the clique of teenagers native to Bullworth but they didn't attend to Bullworth or got kicked out of Bullworth Kingdom. They focus on unlock skills when retired, saving your units when retiring, provide a power boost and sometimes criticals to other units in exchange for the unit, being retired at the end phase, and superior call from the drop zone. They are only in Grade 1-3. *'Faculty: '''They are the the teaching and non teaching staff at Bullworth Kingdom. The faculty are the highest level of authority on campus, but they rarely appear on campus outside cutscenes and classes. Most of them have a small chance to spawn in place of a Prefect, and there are a few pre-programmed incidents where a teacher will be seen telling a student off. They have random skills that support and protect the Bullworth Kingdom units. They are in all grades. This clan was created by @Kyledude788. Race Shared Races *Human List of Bullworth Kingdom Cards Grade 0 *Wonder Lady, Angie (Human) *The Big Talker, Christy (Human) *Cyclone Buster, Constantinos (Human) (Critical) *Heavy Maiden of Hunger, Eunice (Human) *Twin Blade Fencer, Ivan (Human) *Wanderer of Inteligence, Gloria (Human) (Stand) *Hard Dynamite, Gordon (Human) *Wonderer of Charm, Karen (Human) (Heal) *Knight of the Charging Spear, Lance (Human) (Critical) *Wanderer of Charity, Melody(Human) *Wanderer of Scout, Pedro De(Human) (Draw) *Bomber of the Ground Assault, Ray (Human) *Wanderer of Destiny, Sheldon (Human) (Stand) *Silent Walker, Trevor (Human) *Defender of the North, Edward the 2nd (Human) *The Spellbook Librarian, Mrs.Carvin (Human) *5-Star Demolish Cook, Edna (Human) *The Cleaner, Mr.Luntz (Human) *Female Alert Watcher, Mrs. Peabody (Human) Category:Clan